sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lena and Galactica (Devan4590)
Lena and Galactica are two characters made by Devan4590 Appearance Lena Lena is the younger sister. She wears a Blue striped dress and hat. Her hair has a pattern of stars that changes as she moves. She has a golden staff that has the appearance of a key on one end and the pattern of a moon and a star on the other end. Lena wears white gloves and She has violet eyes and white eyes and eyebrows. Galactica Galactica is the older sister. She wears a dress with the starry pattern that changes as she moves. Her hair is white with shiny blue and violet highlights, She wears a black and blue crown. Galactica's staff is made out of a blue and pink crystal. Hers appears to be more pointy than others. Personality Lena Lena is shown to be more fun loving and lenient, as seen when she takes part in Zed's more harmless shenanigans. However, Lena is also seen to be easily manipulated, as seen how she was nearly tricked into ruining a universe had it nor been for Galactica cleaning up the mess. Lena is also deeply enamored with the stars, as seen how she likes them when they cheer her up. Lena also finds it easy to forgive someone after an accident. Galactica Galactica, being the older one is shown to be more responsible and is more focused on keeping outer space more balanced. She also is shown to be more strict and having less time for free time. She is shown to also make some time for the ones she holds close, like keeping Lena in check and making sure Mira is ok. Abilities Lena abilities * Magic: Lena can use basic magic, such as creating orbs or blasts of magic. These primarily have the appearances of stars, moons, or planets. Using it too far would cause aftershock, which causes them to sustain nerve damage or even paralysis. * Teleportation: Lena can teleport to other locations. However, leaving full on star systems causes her to suffer pain, at worst, ending with paralysis. To avoid this, they have to wait 30 minutes to 12 Earth hours depending on the distance. * Moon's Orbital Manipulation: Lena can manipulate orbits of planet's satellites in order to keep them in order and planet ecosystems stable, But doing so will drain her energy. Then aftershock ensues. Plus, anything out of that range will lead to her having a stroke, heart attack, or both. * Healing Rest: Lena says that she likes sleeping, primarily because she thinks that stars have personality. However, in a state of REM sleep Lena can heal herself physically as well. However, this only works in REM sleep. If she's not in that state, she cannot heal. Galactica's abilities * Advanced Magic: Galactica, being older, had more practice with her magic. This allows her to tap into a much higher level of magic and these appear to look like they have patterns of Galaxies, larger stars, and nebulas. However She still will experience Aftershock just like how Lena can. ''' * Teleportation: Same as Lena. '''Will still experience aftershock like her sister. * Galactic Order Maintenance: Galactica can make sure that space is stable and functioning naturally, and keep it that way to a degree. However, she cannot do anything to stop the heat death of the universe she's in. Plus, if anomalies get out of hand to whereas they have made a major impact on the normal way of functioning, Galactica cannot do anything to stop it or else she overextends her abilities, resulting in strokes, heart attacks, spinal damage, or all of the above. * Galactica has no command over time itself. History Galactica was one of the older extradimensional beings. Not much is known about her youth, apart from the fact she was eager to do things. However, when Galactica gained better grasps on the concepts of productivity, value, and responsibility she started to take her work very seriously. When her sister Lena was born, Galactica originally intended for Lena to learn what she needed to be the proper successor. However, this ended up not working because Lena turned out to like the beauty of stars and space, resulting in her getting distracted. Plus, while Galactica was trying to be serious, Lena primarily preferred her brother Zed's more lighthearted and mischievous side of life. Galactica had to do what she could to teach Lena the knowledge that would stop her from ruining solar systems. Relationships Zed Lena's Relationship Lena is shown to like Zed and have fun with him, even when doing some of the more harmless deeds. In addition, she has more tolerance for him if Zed transforms to look like her. Galactica's Relationship Galactica's relationship with Zed is shown to be more tense. Galactica's primary reason for tolerating Zed is because of Lena. Galactica doesn't like cleaning up after Zed all the time, and especially gets angry at him if he tries to trick Lena into ruining an entire solar system. Trivia * Their appearances were inspired by Moonlight Cookie from CookieRun:OvenBreak ** Lena's appearance was based off the standard look. ** Galactica's appearance was inspired based off the Milky Way costume. Category:A to Z Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters